


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Coughing, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M, Vomiting, awkwardly plays stacy's mom at the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: After having suffered unrequited love three times, Wirt vowed never to go through the Hanahaki Disease again, trying to kill the flowers with the pills as soon as the first petal felt clogging his throat.All he needed was never to fall in love again.Saying it was easier than doing it.





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuuyssss!!!! Guess who has a new semester? Me! Guess who have robotics course? Me!! Guess who has just published four new stories? MEEEEEE!!!!
> 
> I admit it, I've no self-control (✖╭╮✖)
> 
> Believe me if I tell you that this story didn't want to be finished. There was always something that prevented me from reaching the end of all this and returning only to edit it and make it more "stylized" Ugh! I hate myself!
> 
> And as always, I wrote horribly long stories that may well have been multi-chapter.
> 
> I'm so sorry!

The disease of unrequited love, better known as _Hanahaki_. For some it was the _deadliest_ disease the world has ever known, many compared it to tuberculosis, as it had claimed the lives of thousands of people around the world. For others, it was something like the flu, something that at least _one_ or _more_ times you’ll have to feel in life.

For Wirt, it was a bit of both. Had he suffered the Hanahaki disease? Of course, who in the world hadn’t had it? It was the most painful disease he had ever experienced in his life, more than when he got chickenpox, however, he never worried that one day the Hanahaki would cost him his life.

For fifty years, scientists had found not an absolute cure that eradicated the Hanahaki forever, rather as something that killed the flowers from inside until the patient had confessed or got rid of that unrequited feeling; The scientists named the medicine with a curious name: _Lotus_. However, like everything in this life, nothing was free, Lotus pills were a medicine for which millions would kill to have before the flowers did.

When a creeping willow began to stifle Wirt’s throat, his mother worked overtime to pay for the medicine. Wirt tried to save to buy the second, and just in case, third bottle of Lotus. He always tried to rationalize the pills, hoping that they would be enough to help him in his first month and forget about who his crush was at that time.

He survived.

He survived his crush on Sara, on David, on Miriam...

He wasn’t surviving the last one.

☽✠☾

Wirt met _him_ when he had just started 10th grade.

Back then, it was a new school, new classrooms, new classmates. On his first day of classes, the teacher had assigned him to work as a team with his new classmate, Lorna Winters.

Lorna was pretty, but visibly weak. She coughed terribly and quite often that for a moment Wirt thought he’d see some petal or a flower come out of her mouth. She proceeded to explain to him that she was simply sick with a cough. After a few days Wirt and Lorna became good friends by having some common interests. Wirt was a fan of poetry and clarinet, while Lorna loved writing poesy. After a few days of finishing their teamwork, Wirt introduced her to his friends, with whom they still met during some free periods, and Lorna introduced her girlfriend, Beatrice.

“Have you heard the news?” Kathleen approached them at the end of the school day.

They all turned around to see the blonde.

“Whose are they rumored now?” Sara asked after none of her friends decided not to say anything.

“It’s not a rumor, this time. It’s about Abigail, my classmate. They say she hasn’t come to school because she’s in the hospital.”

“God, that sounds terrible.” Lorna expressed concern. “What is she sick? I hope she heals and comes back soon.”

Kathleen crossed her arms and shook her head. “It’s Hanahaki.” Kathleen said seriously. “According to what I’ve heard, it was so advanced that even the stem was already formed.”

His friends suppressed a gasp.

The Hanahaki started with sore throat and chest pain, followed by coughing. Days later the patient began to cough small or large petals covered with blood stains. Wirt had experienced the symptoms until then when he was in middle school and his first crush was Sara.

For the next few months, after just coughing petals, the patient started coughing _whole flowers_. First, they coughed one by one. Then they came out of the mouth one after another, stifling the mouth. If the Hanahaki continued and wasn’t treated with the Lotus or at least the patient hadn’t already confessed, the stem began to be expelled and obstructed their throat when breathing, and it was then that the last symptom appeared, the roots had completely enveloped the lungs.

“Why didn’t she heal it with the Lotus?” Jason Funderberker asked.

“Her parents didn’t have the money to buy the pills. Poor Abi.”

A surgery was the last option for those with Hanahaki who couldn’t afford the medicine. It was a very high-risk operation, and although it wasn’t as expensive as the alternative to Lotus pills, the surgery was more expensive than any other surgery. Not to mention the terrible consequences for the patient once the flowers were removed from their lungs. As far as Wirt knew, surgeries were the closest thing to a lobotomy today and Wirt honestly didn’t want to be in a vegetative state for the rest of his life. Much less a life where he never feels any emotion again.

Later, the girl’s parents came to the school and without saying more, Abigail was dismissed confirming what many feared.

☽✠☾

Lorna’s sixteenth birthday was next week and she had invited her new friends to her home. When Rhonda asked for the address of her home, Beatrice said that it wasn’t necessary since Lorna’s house was far away so she would take them. Now that Wirt thought about it, he didn’t know anything about Lorna’s family. At least with Beatrice, he knew that she was the second oldest of a family of twelve siblings and lived with both of her parents in an apartment in the northern part of the city.

Once they were assembled at the agreed date and time the sound of a car horn caught their attention. With amazement and surprise they saw Beatrice get out of a _limousine_. The redhead pointed with her hand that they should hurry and enter. The limousine left the city, to the surprise and obvious distrust, Beatrice assured them that Lorna and her family lived away from the tumult of the city. Even more was their surprise when the limousine stopped in front of a mansion as huge as if it were a palace.

Lorna went out to meet them and led them to a dining room that Wirt for a moment believed could be a ballroom.

Once they arrived at the dining room, his friends began bombing Lorna with questions about her and her family. After a while of short explanations – Just as she was only child, her grandmother had moved here with her five children many, many years ago, _they were millionaires_ so she didn’t reveal more of her private life – The atmosphere returned to normal.

“For a moment I thought your family was some kind of mobsters.” Rhonda commented, hoping not to offend Lorna.

“I assure you that my family’s as normal as possible.” Lorna smiled, feeling happy that her friends would continue to treat her in the same way as before.

After a few minutes in which Lorna explained why her parents or family weren’t with her – Everyone had their agenda busy though they would celebrate with her the weekend – The butlers and maids appeared, leaving tasty dishes along the table.

Everything went very well until Wirt accidentally spilled soda on the sleeve of his sweater and part of the tablecloth. Apologizing for the tablecloth and asking for directions to the bathroom, Lorna indicated that on the second floor, the first room he saw. And just in case he got lost, Lorna asked a butler to accompany him and show him the way. And about the tablecloth, that he didn’t worry, that’s just one of many.

Once the sleeve of his sweater was clean again, he left the bathroom – For a second Wirt believed that he had entered one of those thermal baths like those he saw in the animes or that it was a private indoor pool.

Wirt lamented something, telling the butler that he’d go alone to the dining room. Lorna’s house was very huge. It looked like one of those ancient, supposedly haunted mansions that gullible tourists paid to visit – Like that announcement of a Shack in Oregon that Sara visited in the summer.

Walking down the hall to go down the stairs and meet with his friends – Wirt heard the sound of a violin. At first he thought it must be someone listening to music, but the lack of people in the hall, and the fact that he could recognize when an instrument was being played live made him turn around. The music came from the corridor where he wandered.

Wirt bit his inner cheek. A part of him told him he should go down and meet his friends, and maybe ask Lorna if there was anyone else. The other told him that only this time he was a little more adventurous like Greg. The last one won and Wirt began to open the doors cautiously and looking quickly.

As he walked down the hall the music coming from the violin was approaching until Wirt finally faced the door of the room from which the music came. Realizing that it was ajar, Wirt pushed gently to know who or what composed such a majestic melody.

There was an adult man, maybe he was close to Nathan’s age, his stepfather. His hair was short and black, combed back. Dressed completely in black, pants, shirt, coat, dress shoes. Wirt noticed by the pale skin tone, he must be Lorna’s family, perhaps her father. His fingers moved as if they had a life of their own over the strings of the violin and the bow of the violin, knowing exactly what musical note to play. Though his eyes were closed, the man moved with elegance, without stumbling or falling.

On the other hand, he…

Wirt _stumbled_ over what was a small square sofa. And, unintentionally, calling the attention of that mysterious man who stopped playing the violin to see him. Maybe it must be a mirage caused by the light, but he could swear that his eyes were rings of colors.

“Who are you?”

Wirt took a step back when he heard the man’s deep voice. “Uh, it’s Walter – But everyone tells me Wirt.” Wirt realized how foolish he sounded because of that man’s laughter.

“And what are you doing here?” The man asked, seeing him with those colorful eyes, had an interested gaze on him. “Did you come to steal something of great value? Or maybe you came to try to kidnap some of us?”

“No!” Wirt immediately responded, completely frightened that he had confused him, especially because of that man’s look, he sounded so sure of himself, there was no sign of fear or hesitation. “I’m Lorna’s friend – ” At the mention of the girl one eyebrow arched the man’s face, “She invited us to celebrate her birthday. Seriously, I’m not a crook trying to hurt someone.”

The man sighed, a sly smile crossed his face, “You’re telling the truth.” The man said after seeing him from head to toe, he walked a few steps, leaving his violin in its case. “You look too weak to even try to steal something.” He smirked at the offended look of the teenager. “Well, if my niece’s party is down, what are you doing here in my studio?”

Lorna is this man’s niece. For some reason that relaxed Wirt more. “I heard the violin.” He pointed to the musical instrument. “You play the violin very beautiful.”

That black-haired man smiled with satisfaction, crossing his arms, “Thank you. It’s my favorite instrument, it accompanies me when I’ve to make a performance.”

Performance? Is he a kind of musician or composer?

“Wirt?” Lorna had entered the room, her troubled look gone as soon as she saw him. “Thanks to all the saints you’re fine. I thought you lost your way here.”

“I’m sorry.” Wirt apologized, totally embarrassed.

“Okay, at least you met my uncle.” Lorna approached them both. “Uncle, he’s Wirt.” The man nodded, shaking his head, not taking off his colorful eyes from the young man, “Wirt, my uncle Dante.”

Dante? The name fits like a glove. Never before had he seen such an elegant name in a more elegant man.

“Your friend told me how well I play the violin.” Dante approached his niece, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Wirt noticed that a glow was born in Lorna’s eyes.

“Did you really like the music my uncle composed?” Wirt nodded. Lorna turned around, facing Dante, “Wait until you hear him sing. It’s like being hypnotized.”

“So you also sing.” Wirt thought out loud.

“He’s Dante Nove-Inferni after all – ”

Wait, what? Nove-Inferni? Like –

_Nove-Inferni_. A family with a great name and fame in the arts. As far as he knew, the matriarch had been an opera singer and theater actress. The youngest daughter was also an opera singer, though she was more well-known as in the fashion industry. The older daughters were writers of children’s stories as well as plays, respectively tragedy and comedy. The younger son was famous for his marble sculptures as well as being an independent film director with several awards. And then there was the firstborn – Dante, the man who was in front of him – A famous opera singer, violinist, and music composer. All of them were Lorna’s maternal family. The only reason why Wirt didn’t immediately connect Lorna’s family lineage was because of her surname, _Winters_ , belonged to a famous meteorologist and chemist.

Even though Wirt surprised Lorna and Dante with his knowledge about their family, Lorna asked that he must keep her secret, being the second to know it – Beatrice was apparently the first and only person who knew of the girl’s aristocratic family – Because if someone found out who her family was they would probably start treating her differently in school.

“It was a pleasure to meet you.” Wirt turned his head to say goodbye to Dante. He still couldn’t believe that he had met a famous opera singer.

Dante waved his hand in farewell, “The pleasure was all mine.”

☽✠☾

Before even Wirt had seen it coming, the school year ended and summer vacation began. Everything will be fun, night outings, unveiling watching series, cartoons and anime, reading thousands of books, writing new poems... What a pity that that wouldn’t be summer for him.

His bottle of Lotus was near its expiration date and he couldn’t help wondering when he’d have a crush again; He was doing his best to avoid developing unrequited feelings... It wasn’t like it was working for him, though.

As he was running short of money he had no choice but to accept a summer job, luckily Jason Funderberker’s uncle had a coffee shop in the tourist area of the city and was looking for another employee who could help him. The salary was $70 a week and he’d work as a waiter or prepare some desserts, Wirt took that opportunity. Sometimes he wished he hadn’t done it.

A few days after he started working, a boy started visiting the place. Wirt had seen him once at school, he was the typical boy for whom several girls dreamed of ever dating. After a few days in which the boy became a kind of frequent customer, Wirt learned that his name was David. He was kind, charming, funny, and gentle.

Before Wirt could even have seen it coming, the pain in his chest returned and he coughed soft pink rose petals hidden in the bathroom. That almost caused him a panic attack, since four years ago he hadn’t suffered from Hanahaki Disease – He believed that he’d never have it again after the bad experience towards Sara.

Once his shift ended that day he ran to his house and opening his piggy bank desperately he counted the money saved. It was almost enough, however, not quite yet. He must have waited next weekend to collect his payment and then he’d go and buy his medicine – Since the Lotus, being a medicine too expensive and needed, it was logical to think that someone would steal it from common places and without much security as pharmacies or drugstores – At the first hospital he found.

Therefore, he had to see David for a few more days. And that meant coughing soft pink rose petals...

The summer ended, he bought his bottle of Lotus pills, the soft pink rose petals stopped sprouting from his lips, David moved to another city and nobody had to find out. Besides, those petals disappeared as soon as the Lotus pills made contact with his system, it meant that the crush was only born suddenly. There was no reason to worry.

Once the summer was approaching a week after the end Jason Funderberker’s uncle asked his employees, who like Wirt, were also students, if they could come to the cafeteria and help with the few customers that came during the year school. Although many refused, claiming that they were of higher grades or soon they would move because they would start their university, Wirt was the only one who kept coming. After all it was thanks to this job that everything ended well for him.

☽✠☾

The bell on the door of the cafeteria echoed.

Today had been a boring day, Wirt hadn’t had a client due to the unexpected rain that had fallen on the city. If at most four people were scattered in the cafeteria, most had a hot coffee, cappuccino, or a piece of pineapple pie. Judging by the way the rain fell, it wasn’t long before Mr. Funderberker called and said he could take the rest of the day off.

His eyes widened as he watched Dante enter the cafeteria. The man was shaking an umbrella in the entrance, his black coat was somewhat damp. As soon as their eyes met, Wirt couldn’t help smiling and waving his hand.

Since Lorna’s birthday party, he had kept his promise about not telling anyone who Lorna’s family was. And about Dante, somehow he got his phone number, but he hadn’t contacted him since Dante traveled too often with a new opera and theater company that had recruited him.

Dante sat at a table near the counter, “I didn’t think you’d continue working here.”

“Lorna hasn’t told you anything?” Wirt said as he prepared a cup of hot coffee while a customer came to pay. Once the client left, Wirt came over to give him the cup of coffee.

“Lately she hasn’t told me anything. She has been pressured lately by my sister and her husband about her college career.” Dante took the coffee cup, blowing the smoke that came out of the cup, he drank some coffee.

The college. So far it was the only thing Wirt hadn’t thought about. At least his mother and Nathan didn’t press him to choose a career. His father, who lived in another city, didn’t comment much about it – Okay, he didn’t say much about his decisions, but Wirt sensed that his father supported him, at least he believed that.

“Do you also think about the university?” Dante asked, lowering the coffee cup and returning his gaze to his niece’s friend.

“I had more important things to think about.” Wirt said, scratching the back of his neck. “Maybe I go to a public university. Or maybe I take classes online.” Sara had told him that she wanted to study dance and take classes online about boxing.

Dante nodded, shaking his head, “You’ve a plan, for the moment, that’s what matters.”

“And what about you? Any new presentation? The last thing I knew was that you and the company did very well in Norway.”

For a few hours, Wirt and Dante kept talking, whether it was any topic that came up in the conversation. Although both weren’t so close, Dante allowed Wirt to call him by his name, after all, if Lorna trusted this boy and he hadn’t revealed anything to anyone about them, then it meant that Wirt was a good person.

Once their conversation was over and Dante said goodbye, before he left the cafeteria, Wirt’s phone rang. Realizing it was Mr. Funderberker, Wirt answered. As he assumed from the beginning, Mr. Funderberker asked him if he could close the cafeteria due to the weather and the fact that he wouldn’t arrive on time – The cafeteria at the same time was Mr. Funderberker’s house, he lived on the third floor, being the second floor where a few things were stored.

Wirt sighed, and nodded. Taking the keys and his coat, Wirt noticed that Dante was still standing at the entrance to the cafeteria.

“Will you close so soon?” The adult man asked with an arched eyebrow.

“My boss called and asked me to close – Also, look at the day, I’m sure nobody will notice this little place with such a downpour falling outside.” Wirt pointed to the empty place and then to the streets being flooded with rainwater and only the cars being the only ones that passed by.

“You mean you’ll wait outside for a cab to appear, under the rain?” Dante asked incredulously.

Wirt wasn’t sure if Dante was making fun or sounding worried. “I guess.”

The black-haired man shook his head from side to side, “Let me take you to your house then.”

Wirt was speechless. Before Dante even left the cafeteria, Wirt stopped him, “Wait, do you really intend to take me to my house? But I live on the opposite side – ”

“Is that a _no_?”

“No – I mean… I thought – You needed to get to your home – ” Wirt suddenly felt like a toddler who was learning to speak.

“I wouldn’t mind having your company for a few more minutes.” Dante added smiling and ending the discussion.

Knowing he had no other choice, Wirt gave up. Making sure the lights were off, as well as letting the refrigerator be the only appliance plugged in, Wirt closed the entry door with a double key. Turning around, Dante was already inside his car, waiting in front of him. Wirt saw that the back seats were occupied by some suitcases, so he sat in the front passenger seat.

Dante turned on the radio and Wirt recognized some other song. “I didn’t know you liked pop music.” Wirt broke the silence as soon as the announcements began.

“I don’t like it.” Dante said seriously, “But I must admit that there’s some other person who has talent in what they currently call music.”

The traffic light in front of them turned red. Even though there were no people or cars crossing, Dante’s car stopped.

“Do you plan to travel soon again?” Wirt asked, from what Lorna was telling him about her relatives, they were hardly at home at the same time, unless there were special events or important dates.

“Not for now.” Dante answered, stepping on the accelerator as soon as the light turned green and continued on his way to Wirt’s house. “You’re still living in the same house, right?”

Wirt nodded, “My mom has been saying that if I apply to a nearby university, I won’t have to move.” They soon reached his neighborhood and Wirt spotted his home. He took off his seatbelt and turned to open the door. “Thank you, Dante – ” Wirt looked at the adult man, who had extended his umbrella. “I’ll just run a few houses.” He tried to refuse the umbrella.

“It’s either this or you’ll get sick. And there’s no point in going to have coffee if you’re not there.”

Wirt snorted and accepted reluctantly. “Fine.” He said while taking the black umbrella, “I’ll send it to you with Lorna when I see her at school.”

“Don’t worry, keep it so the rains last.” Dante waved his hand as if dismissing the matter. “I’ll pick it up when I go back to the cafeteria, okay?”

Wirt nodded and thanking once again, he got out of the car. Opening the umbrella, he turned around to say goodbye to Dante waving his hand, the pale-skinned man did the same and turned his car around to get away from the neighborhood.

☽✠☾

It was two weeks before his birthday that Wirt again experienced the pain in his chest and throat.

Kathleen had brought a new friend to lunch with them. Her name was Miriam, she was tall, pretty, brown skinned, braided hair, and she wore a pair of glasses. She quickly won everyone’s sympathy. However, it wasn’t until after they all went to the movies that Wirt felt that something had changed about how he saw Miriam. To be someone who seemed shy, Miriam was funny and sincere – And that soon began to worry Wirt.

As soon as the cough came back to him and he saw the first pink daisy petal come out of his mouth, Wirt took the Lotus and swallowed the pill. Hoping that with it both, the daisies and the feeling, would die soon. He had just meet her for a few days, it must be fast and therefore the flowers should wither soon.

On his birthday Wirt saw Miriam arrive with a boy he hadn’t seen. Even though the pain in his chest persisted at least it wasn’t as painful as it had been at the beginning, that made it easier for him to digest the fact that Miriam was already dating someone else.

His mother and Nathan arrived with the birthday cake and Greg began to sing _happy birthda_ _y_ , chanted by his friends. Wirt began to feel a little calmer and more relaxed than at the beginning.

Once they finished eating the cake, they all moved to the living room to open the gifts. Sara gave him a new sweater, Jason Funderburker gave him a set of ties with funny prints, Kathleen gave him a new notebook, Rhonda gave him a shirt with a wolf print, and Miriam gave him a dream catcher. Beatrice handed him a set of fine-tipped pens and Lorna handed him a new case with a velvet interior for his clarinet.

Rhonda’s brother arrived for her and the others around ten o’clock at night. Saying goodbye to Wirt, their friends left with the exception of Lorna and Beatrice, both girls would go to the redhead’s house to wait there for Lorna’s driver.

Wirt climbed the stairs and entered his room, but not before waiting for Greg to finish showering and go to sleep, since their parents would leave and he, as always, would be his little brother’s nanny. Wirt fell tired on his bed. Burying his face in his pillow, but the lack of oxygen made him discover half of his face. It was then that his eyes caught Dante’s umbrella.

Oh, he must have delivered it to him weeks ago, he had forgotten to even give it to Lorna at least. However, Dante was right, he continued to occupy the umbrella and every time Dante went to the cafeteria, either quickly and asked for an espresso or stayed a while to talk with him and ate a chocolate cake, Wirt forgot to give him his umbrella.

Well. It’ll be the next time.

☽✠☾

The high school ended and before Wirt had even seen it come, his friends had already thought about where they would go to study or at least what they planned to do with their lives.

For Wirt, things were different. Though his mother, Nathan, and his father didn’t want to pressure him with his studies, Wirt didn’t know for sure what he should study, he wanted to write a book with his poems, though – A part of him told him he should focus on choosing a real career. Maybe study architecture like his mother, or he could be a lawyer like his father – But if writing was about, maybe choosing journalism like Nathan...

Once the summer ended and he was completely without any idea, Minerva, his mother, allowed him to continue working in the cafeteria until he felt ready to go to a university. After all, Wirt had always been a responsible boy and she knew that her son would eventually realize what he wanted to do with his life.

“What do you think... Circus performer? You could be the gorilla.” Greg shouted excitedly, as if it was the brightest idea in the world.

“No. I need something more...” What could be the word? “ _Stable_.”

Greg put his hand to his chin, “Maybe you should be a veterinarian. So I can go visit you every day and play with the animals – Oh, maybe you should work in a zoo! Or maybe – ”

At this point it was Greg who had a job in mind. Wirt laughed at Greg’s proposals. Their parents had to go to leave so Greg would be with him.

“Wait – ” Greg stopped his brother, “I know, maybe you should sell love letters with your poems. You know, because mom says that what moves the world is love and your poems are romantic... Though, I didn’t understand well the one of the seagull and the mountain.” Greg put on a thoughtful look.

“It doesn’t matter, Greg. I still have enough time to think about my life. It’s not like I’m going to die at any moment. Don’t you want another piece of cake?”

“Yes, please!” Greg asked enthusiastically.

Certainly, his little brother must have inherited that from their mother. Neither Wirt nor his father, much less Nathan, could eat things too sweet. Most of his friends liked to come here for the strawberry pie, only Beatrice preferred coffee and some flan. Though it didn’t seem like it, _Dante loved chocolate._

☽✠☾

Nope, things didn’t go so well for him as soon as his 19th birthday came. He had already missed a school year and never knew what he should study. However, there were no bad things after his birthday happened.

Mr. Funderberker had won a prize in a contest for a cruise trip, but he didn’t want to close the cafeteria for so long. So one day Mr. Funderberker came with an idea to him. It wasn’t so bad. He worked at the place since second of high school and basically could consider it as another house for him.

His friends helped him move his things to his temporary home. Joking about that they would finally have a place to eat for free. Wirt joked that he’d raise them 50% on tip if that would be the case. Greg was also helping him, though his little brother did more because he wanted candy as a reward and he knew that Wirt kept several in the refrigerator.

Once finished moving, Wirt fell exhausted on one of the sofas. The night had already fallen, this would be his first night that he’d spend alone in his whole life. If it weren’t for the nocturnal noises of the city, the place would be completely silent. Here everything felt so different to his home where Greg was always laughing or talking about the things he enjoyed, or his stepfather listening to music while his mother finished preparing dinner.

Rising from his place on the couch, Wirt walked to the window and opened the curtain, once again observing the city and its colored lights before entering and going to what would be his room. Looking for his laptop and opening one of the files that had the musical notes he had been practicing since last month, Wirt took his clarinet out of its case and proceeded to play it.

At least he’d make something of his life for the time being.

☽✠☾

“It’s my turn to choose the channel!” Beatrice fought to have the remote control, but it was impossible to beat Kathleen because the blonde girl was taller than the redhead.

“No, I got there first and washed the dishes so I deserve to have the remote control.”

Wirt sighed, at this rate, he’d lose clients and in return some curious would come to see the future fight that his friends would have. “It’s my business so I decide.” Wirt stood on tiptoe and leaning on a chair, he managed to take the remote control of his friends. Both girls gave him a murderous look. Sometimes Wirt regretted having invited his friends to help him in the cafeteria. They were more problems than help.

“Wirt,” Lorna approached him, the girl had found herself sweeping under the tables before her girlfriend and friend decided to argue. “Choose a television channel. Beatrice and Lorna are thinking about killing you.”

Wirt nodded, watching out of the corner of his eye that his two friends were staring at him – God, if looks could kill. Typing a known channel the television screen showed a staging, it was an opera. The scenery was a dark forest with black and twisted trees, and in the middle of them was him. Even with all that makeup and mask, Wirt could recognize Dante.

“Opera?” Jason Funderberker asked, approaching the counter.

“I had never seen one before.” Rhonda said. “Dante’s Inferno, isn’t it?” The girl left the new pile of glasses near the coffee machine. “I didn’t know you liked it or at least you heard opera.”

Wirt shared a secret look with Lorna and Beatrice, and returned to watch television. “Well, for some time.”

“The monster looks kinda handsome.” Kathleen commented and her friends looked at her strangely.

He wasn’t a beautiful monster. He was a magnificent Beast, Wirt thought without taking his eyes off Dante. His song – The Beast’s song – Flooded that auditorium and although he was thousands of miles away Wirt felt that he was in front of him –

A pain in his chest appeared and Wirt froze as soon as he felt the urge to cough. Taking a hand quickly to his mouth, Wirt apologized to his friends and ran to the bathroom in the back.

Hoping it wasn’t what he was thinking, Wirt locked himself in one of the cabinets and fell to the ground. Trying to cough without making noise, Wirt noted with horror how his hand had small splashes of blood, soon began to feel something scraping his throat. Wirt covered his mouth completely and coughing harder he finally felt the petals inside his mouth.

Spitting them out, Wirt noticed that a small triangular red petal rested on his hands.

This had to be a joke!

☽✠☾

“It’s not that the game of old cats has become outdated, is that nobody wants to separate from their cell phone anymore.” Greg narrated his sorrows, sighing.

Wirt was sure that the game of old cats had never existed, but who was he to question Greg’s imagination and the weird games he created in moments of boredom. “I’m sure you’ll find a way for you and your friends to get together again to play.”

“I hope so.” Wirt left in front of him a turkey ham sandwich, Greg pouted, “I wanted potatoes with molasses.” The little boy said while poking the sandwich with his index finger.

“You can’t live your whole life based on sweets.” Wirt scolded his brother, giving him a light tap with his fingers on Greg’s forehead. Listening to Greg’s grunt, Wirt smirked at himself when he saw Greg start eating. His eyes caught that the refrigerator was almost empty of sodas. “Greg,” He called his little brother, the boy shook his head without taking his eyes off the television that was on top, “I’m going to bring another box of sodas, I won’t delay, if someone comes, tell them I’ll attend them in a moment.”

Greg nodded and made the OK sign with his hands.

Although the second floor was used mostly as a warehouse, before leaving, Mr. Funderberker explained that from time to time he had to lower some boxes and keep them in the back... Wirt usually forgot that he should do that.

“Damn.” He cursed under his breath, his arms were like noodles, for something he lost when competing against Rhonda. At least he had already managed to go down to the first floor.

“And are you famous?”

Wirt heard his brother’s voice. A client must have arrived. It was better if he hurried. Surely Greg would bore them to death with his questions, sometimes imagined that in the future Greg could have a talk show.

Wirt coughed and put his hand to his mouth. He had been taking the Lotus but the camellias petals were still appearing, though the chest and throat pain weren’t as strong. Wirt feared that the Lotus had expired, but checking the bottle the expiration date was still far away. So, _why_ did the bloody petals keep appearing, and the worst thing is that they began to increase in quantity.

He’d soon have two and a half weeks with the Hanahaki. The most that the disease had lasted with him was nine to ten days, and that was when he had a fleeting crush. However, what was troubling him the most was from _who_ _m_ he was suffering again. Wirt wished it was a bad joke but as he thought it was more –

“Can be. What do you think?”

Wirt froze, his hands weakened as a can of soda fell from his hands. Does that voice was –

“Wirt!” Greg called. The young adult hadn’t realized at what point he had arrived at the cafeteria. “Your friend says he may be famous.” Greg looked back at the man. “I say he’s an actor.”

“Hello there, Wirt.” Dante greeted him.

Wirt squeezed the soda cans tighter in his hands before he dropped them on the floor again. “Hi.” Wirt went to the counter. “Something to take away or eat here?” _Please, try to act normal._ No matter how many times he had had the Hanahaki, acting in front of the person for whom _he had a crush_ had always been a challenge for him.

“Eat here.” Dante replied. “As usual.”

_Dang it!_ Wirt cursed internally. _Keep calm, Wirt, you’ve been here before, you know how to control the situation._

“Wirt,” Greg waved his hand, drawing his brother’s attention and the other man’s, “Is it true that he’s your friend?” Doubt and suspicion was present in his tone of voice.

Wirt arched an eyebrow. Friend? Did he consider Dante his _friend_? Or rather, Dante considered _him_ a friend?

“I already told you that I am.” Dante confirmed, drawing Wirt’s attention.

“But you’re very old, you could be my dad’s age.” Greg was scratching his chin as he analyzed the man who was supposedly his brother’s friend.

Wirt hoped that Greg hadn’t been bothering Dante during his time away, but seeing Dante’s amused look – Maybe he had worried too much.

“And you know how to sing, right?” After a long round of questions and answers between them, Greg concluded that the man, Dante, liked him. It was good to know that Wirt had more friends who could come to visit him while they were at school. Greg gave Wirt thumbs up as soon as he gave his verdict. For some reason his brother opened his eyes as if he were an owl and blushed as if he were a tomato.

“Of course.” Dante replied with some pride.

Wirt listened to the whole conversation while attending to the other customers. However, he had to apologize to the last two customers since the chocolate cake was over thanks to Greg and Dante. Wirt sighed, at least he expected them to pay him.

“Do you have pets?” Greg asked, eating the new fruit cake that Wirt had placed on his plate. “I’ve a frog that Wirt and I named Jason Funderburker.”

Dante seemed to think so, the opera singer pulled out his cell phone, looking for something. Once he found it, he showed it to the child, “I’ve nine dogs.” In the digital photography Dante was sitting on an elegant sofa, holding two black puppies, on the floor were lying three dogs of the same color, two on the couch on either side of him. Both brothers weren’t sure if they were big dogs or wolves.

“And you play an instrument?” Greg asked after contemplating the image of the cell phone.

“The violin. I travel the world bewitching everyone.” Dante joked, he had realized that this child had an overactive imagination.

“Awesome! You must be a famous musical magician! Wirt can play the clarinet, but I’m sure he does it to enchant snakes – Maybe both of you should play some piece of music someday – I’ll be the opera director! Or I can play the trumpet on some solo.”

Both, Wirt and Dante, laughed softly. The young adult tried to keep the rhythm of his heart calm. “Greg, go wash your face and hands. Mom will pick you up at any time.” Wirt had to remind his little brother of the hour. Greg snorted and booed his brother, but eventually got up from his seat and entered the back. “Sorry if my brother has been bothering you.” Wirt apologized as he took Greg’s plate.

“He doesn’t bother me at all.” Dante spoke calmly, “I don’t live with children, but I know how to deal with them. When Lorna was a girl it was usually Whispers, Enoch, or me who took care of her.”

Wirt smiled, and poured him some more coffee. “I bet you’d be a good father.”

Dante thanked for the coffee. “I can assume that you’ll be too.” The opera singer took a sip of coffee, not seeing Wirt’s pale look. “And from what I see, you’re doing a good job in the place.”

“You really think so?” Wirt asked, scratching his cheek, feeling his heart beating a mile a minute, a little faster and perhaps coming out of his chest. “Well… I still think that I should study something.”

Dante shrugged, “Everything depends on you. After all, it’s your life. Nevertheless,” He got the boy’s attention, “If you want to continue working here – I’d continue to come for coffee and chat with you.”

His heart began to beat a little faster than normal. _For God’s sake, don’t dare to cough in front of him._ “Thank you.” _Please, don’t blush,_ Wirt prayed internally. Thank God, Greg appeared to save him. “Greg, did you finish your homework?” Wirt asked, serving some chocolate milk.

“I don’t have classes in the first period.” Greg explained simply.

“Why not?” Wirt asked out of curiosity.

“Because Miss. Hether’s in the hospital, someone saw her coughing a lily and reported it to the Principal.” Greg said looking at Wirt.

Greg had never suffered from Hanahaki, though Wirt wasn’t so sure how long that would last.

“Dante,” Greg turned to see the pale-skinned man, “Have you ever coughed flowers?”

Wirt was about to scold him for asking something so personal.

“No.” Dante replied. His eyes seemed to shine brightly. “I’ve never suffered Hanahaki before.”

For some reason, Wirt must have guessed. Maybe there were a lot of people suffering Hanahaki for Dante ( _Like him_ ) but Dante didn’t see any of them as romantic.

“It was a friendly night.” Dante stood up and took out his wallet, depositing a few bills on the counter. “And also, I’ll pay for Greg, and what your brother wants to eat later.”

“Cool!” Greg shouted excitedly. Definitely this person liked him.

“See you soon Dante.” Wirt waved goodbye, waving his hand. _Now put your hand down, Wirt._

“Come back whenever you want!” Greg asked, or rather said, _ordered_ as if he were the owner. Both brothers saw the adult leave the cafeteria and get into his car. The black vehicle started and moved away from the place. Greg crossed his arms, and shook his head, closing his eyes. “Yes. He likes me. You’ve very good friends, Wirt.”

Perhaps what surprised him most about the fact that Dante was his friend, was the fact that it was _Dante_ who considered him a friend. “Yes,” Wirt smiled at his little brother, still not taking his eyes from the last place where Dante was. “I’ve a good friend.”

☽✠☾

His sleep was interrupted as soon as the pain in his chest was born and forced him out of his warm bed.

With difficulty Wirt went to the bathroom and began to cough, his throat soon felt clogged and the nostalgic, terrible feeling returned to him a fourth time. Bringing a hand to his mouth, fearing what was coming, Wirt put two fingers, touching carefully where his throat began, Wirt felt a smooth surface. Taking it in his hands, making sure not to let it go, Wirt pulled the petal out of his mouth.

His fingers held three small round petals of strong pink color with a white line delineating the outline if as well as having small patches of blood. _His blood_. Wirt watched them with fear. Why now? Why after two years of not having felt anything for someone… The Hanahaki returned to him... _And why of all people had to be Dante?_

He didn’t deny it, Dante was attractive – His face seemed to have been sculpted by the gods themselves or was simply good genetics – As well as intelligent, he enjoyed good music, came to talk with him about various topics, many of them just seemed entertained to only Wirt, but the violinist seemed to enjoy their conversations. Dante would be the perfect boyfriend and husband, whoever will one day make him fall in love will have won the lottery... And Wirt was sure that he wouldn’t be that whoever. Next to Dante, who was he? After all, Dante only saw him as another friend. Besides, he’s famous and Wirt was an ordinary citizen.

Rising from the floor, Wirt walked to the bathroom, he had to wash his hands of saliva and blood, realizing that he still had the petals in his hand. Before, he’d have thrown them in the trash can or thrown down the toilet since they were crushes that had really been unnecessary in his life, crushes that had never had a future. There was no exception this time.

Wirt opened the trash can. His hand was suspended in the air and his fist didn’t open. Wirt closed his eyes, hoping to regain control of his hand. It was in vain as his hand went straight to his chest and his other hand covered it, as if they were protecting the bloody petals from danger.

Hell, Wirt was really beginning to _loathe_ this feeling.

☽✠☾

The more Wirt thought about it, the more he became convinced that it wasn’t a simple crush. His crushes had lasted a few days, thanks to the Lotus, if they had been someone else at this time the flowers should already be dead... However, very soon it would be a month since Wirt began coughing gloxinias.

And it was worrying to know that several petals were beginning to sprout from his mouth every time he hid to cough. Someday he’d cough a flower... And he was pretty sure that he didn’t want surgery, but he didn’t contemplate wanting to confess his feelings either. Just thinking about the fact that Dante finds out that Wirt was suffering for him, made him feel anxious, and sweaty. No matter how many times he imagined that fantastical moment, Wirt didn’t see himself next to Dante.

“And if someone ever invents caramel ice cream with vanilla, it’ll be the most consumed ice cream in the history of ice cream.” Greg was talking to his brother, he was telling his ideas while his brother was doing the accounts for the month, he had to send them to Mr. Funderberker to keep him up to date on the management of his business.

“Interesting.” Wirt didn’t take his eyes off the paper, his teeth bit into the pen, being careful not to press a bit harder or the ink would spill into his mouth. Wirt hadn’t heard most of Greg’s story, at first he must finish doing the accounts and know how much money he had saved to go buy his Lotus. He hoped that if at least he bought new pills the gloxinias would wither soon.

The bell rang and Greg greeted the new customer. “Hi, Dante.”

Wirt felt his teeth press against the surface of the pen. Wirt hid the bills behind the counter and put the pen in his pants, looking up to see the multicolor-eyed man directly. “Hi, Dante – A pleasure to see you again.” _That’s not what you tell him every time he comes here!_ Was it too early to fake a stomach ache and close the cafeteria?

Dante greeted both brothers, “Give me an espresso coffee to take and a strawberry cake.”

“Ow, does that mean you won’t stay to talk to us?” Greg was the kind of person who never kept his feelings, if something bothered him he said it, if something he liked he said it. “I was telling Wirt what the perfect ice cream would be.”

“I’m sorry I can’t be with you two for today – Or at least for the next two weeks.” Dante looked at his wristwatch.

Wirt stopped serving coffee, turning his eyes to see him. “What?” Don’t give yourself away, act more normal, act.

“I had a call, I’ve to take a flight to Russia in three hours,” Dante explained by checking his cell phone, “After that I’ve to give a _show_ in Japan for three days in a row. A busy agenda.”

“Awesome! You’ll go to Russia!” Greg was impressed, “Dad says there’s always snow there, I want it to be winter to make snowmen and snow fights. Wirt also told me that in Japan the streets are flooded with sakuras, aren’t they, Wirt? Wirt?”

Wirt had his eyes blank. Dante would leave again? “Two weeks.” Wirt did his best so his voice wouldn’t shake, letting his feelings show, “You really have a lot of work.” The young adult turned around, hiding his face and pouring the coffee into the cup, ignoring the suspicious look that Greg was giving him.

Wirt handed him the cup of coffee and the strawberry cake, telling him it was better if he ate it before taking his flight. Dante nodded and paid him, leaving the cafeteria, saying goodbye to both brothers.

Wirt stared at Dante. Why did it hurt that Dante left? Before it wasn’t so painful, he knew Dante would come back, even if it was possible for him and Lorna to talk to him online. He really needed to get rid of those feelings. He needed everything to go back to how it was before. To the days when he didn’t look at the clock at every moment of the day to know when the black-haired violinist appeared by that door. The days when talking to Dante didn’t make his heart beat and his cheeks flush. To the days where he didn’t have to wake up with a pain in his chest and run to the bathroom to cough petals...

... He wanted to go back to those days...

☽✠☾

And there it was again.

The pain in his chest waking him up in the middle of the night. Except that now was more painful and he couldn’t cough the petals more easily. That was weird. Usually, the first time you needed to cough the petals from your lungs was the only time it hurt. Why was it different now?

Wirt remembered the first time he coughed a petal on his first Hanahaki, it had caused him a panic attack by remembering how many people died or underwent surgery. If it weren’t for his mother’s words of comfort, Wirt would have continued on the bathroom floor crying as tears ran freely down his cheeks.

It was no longer enough to cough, he needed to vomit, something _bigger_ than a petal was blocking his throat – If the petals didn’t come out he could die of asphyxia. Wirt closed his eyes, carefully he stuck a finger near his throat, hoping to find either the obstruction in his throat or have induced vomiting successfully. For his good luck, it was the first thing and that obstruction was releasing his throat, allowing him to breathe again.

What was in his hand weren’t petals of gloxinias. It was a flower – Wirt had coughed up a _flower_. His first flower of the Hanahaki Disease. The small flower that he held in his hands wasn’t bigger than his index finger, it was a small violet geranium with a white line around the petal, its five petals were covered almost completely with his blood.

Wirt fell exhausted to the floor of the bathroom. All he wanted to do now was lie down and fall asleep deep in the cold floor, waiting for the cold to bring some judgment to his senses, this couldn’t be happening. His hand squeezed that dark violet geranium, without pushing so hard to want to crush it. As well as the petals that were hidden in his bedside table, Wirt didn’t have the slightest desire to throw the flower away.

This was all he had to remember Dante until he returned.

Did he always have to fall in love with an impossible?

☽✠☾

“You know,” Beatrice said as she sat at one of the empty coffee tables, “I’m beginning to believe that this re-decorating isn’t my thing. No matter how many times the Media says that women are _natural decorators_ and give a _feminine touch_ wherever we go – It’s bullshit.” The redhead was so exhausted that she dropped her head on the table.

Lorna smiled and patted her on the back, “You did offer yourself.”

“I didn’t know that cork would make us move furniture.” Beatrice raised her head, pointing at Wirt. “I was referring to painting, ornaments – Hell! Ugh! Lorna I won’t move a finger when we move in a new flat.”

Wirt had called his friends to help him clean the cafeteria and give it a new image. His friends accepted immediately with the condition of staying to have a sleepover like the ones they used to have in elementary school, each of them would bring some food as well as some horror movies.

Wirt had assigned tasks to each of his friends. Lorna and Sara were washing the floors and dishes, Jason and Rhonda had been arranging empty boxes that would go to a recycling factory, while Beatrice and Kathleen found themselves moving tables around, and the only ones who didn’t have a hard job were Greg and Wirt. The younger boy was in charge of scraping under the tables, removing the chewing gums, and Wirt had been putting some ornaments.

Wirt had never been proficient with handicrafts and the fact that he was decorating had made his friends look at him strangely, but in the end they just shrugged.

“I love how you adorned these candles.” Rhonda came over to compliment Wirt’s manual work.

The temporary owner of the cafeteria had bought nine long candles and placed them on a circular, wooden base, adorning it with a violet ribbon at the end and forming a bow in the middle of the candle, decorated with small flowers glued with silicon with a few petals scattered on the wooden base.

“Geraniums?” Lorna looked at the withered flowers. Despite being dead, they still retained their beauty.

Wirt nodded, without looking up, and continuing his manual labor. “They seemed like a good idea to me when I saw them online.”

“And what are the petals of, Wirt?” Jason Funderberker came over to ask him.

“Gloxinias’.”

“This is so boring.” Kathleen complained from her workplace, “At least someone put on music or turn on the television.”

Wirt rolled his eyes and took the remote control, turning on the television. It was a news channel, though due to the time they were dealing with entertainment news, most of them must have been gossip and rumors. Something caught his attention as soon as a known name was mentioned.

“What language is the one they are translating from?” Sara asked curious.

“It must be Japanese.” Lorna replied, “I studied a little so I’m not entirely sure of some words, and I assure you, Google Translate won’t help us.”

“Lorna, you’re very intelligent.” Greg gave a compliment to the pale-skinned girl to which she responded by gently pricking his cheek.

Wirt wasn’t listening to any of his friends. He was focused on those blank words that stood out above a yellow rectangle and whose conductors didn’t stop commenting: _Violinist Nove-Inferni having a romantic dinner with the famous Rock guitarist Butterfly._

If possible, Wirt would have dropped to the ground and closed his eyes until the dream – Or nightmare – was over and he could wake up. He couldn’t bring out his true feelings, not in front of his friends and his brother. If he did it, they wouldn’t stop at a simple question, they would bombard him with hundreds of questions and he hardly managed to lie to them – Heck! Who was he kidding? He was protecting his selfish feelings.

Observing once again the image of a black-haired man smiling at a blonde woman, both of them were sitting at a nice table in a fancy restaurant, both looked made for each other.

Officially, his fate was to fall in love with impossible people.

☽✠☾

Lorna woke up as soon as she heard the bathroom door open and close with such a bang that it surprised her that she had been the only one to wake up, all her friends were sleeping deeply scattered in Wirt’s room. The television was on, the movie that Sara had chosen was over and now there were only the credits rolling on the black screen. Looking up, she noticed that almost everyone was sleeping, the only one missing was Wirt who wasn’t in his bed.

A noise came from the bathroom, his friend must be there.

Taking care not to wake up Beatrice, Lorna carefully withdrew the redhead’s hand from her waist and got up, making the slightest noise to head to the bathroom. Before touching the knob of the bathroom, Lorna heard Wirt cough. Maybe they ate too much junk food and drank too much soda, but she doesn’t remember it’d have made someone sick at their previous meetings.

A thump sounded inside and Lorna feared the worst. Lorna opened the bathroom door, finding Wirt sitting next to the toilet, his right hand was in his mouth and his left hand pressed something against his stomach.

Worried, Lorna approached him, silently closing the door behind her. “Are you okay?” His friend avoided watching her. Lorna frowned, “What’s wrong with you?” The black-haired girl took Wirt’s hand that was pressing on his stomach, there was something between the boy’s fingers.

Wirt looked at her for a few seconds and lowered his eyes completely defeated, sighing heavily. Wirt couldn’t be sure what he saw in Lorna’s eyes when his friend saw what his fist hid. He wasn’t sure if it was fear, surprise, disgust... But he clearly saw sadness and pity.

“Wirt – ”

“No.” He interrupted her, of all people, what he needed least was to hear it from Lorna, especially Lorna. “Don’t you dare to pity me.” And just like all previous times, Wirt squeezed the calendula.

Lorna looked sadly at Wirt, for whom Wirt was suffering and coughing all those flowers? It was obvious that he wouldn’t tell her, Wirt wouldn’t tell anyone and that meant that his friend preferred to die with that secret – _E_ _rase that thought._ “I’m not going to pressure you to tell me who is.” Lorna took a seat beside him, keeping a considerable distance with Wirt. “I’d be very relieved to know if your confession is possible.”

Lorna pressed her lips together when she saw Wirt hiding his face between his legs. The way the boy held the calendula was someone known and precious to him, but who? Any of their friends? No. Maybe some customer?

Lorna looked down. They both remained silent for a few seconds. The snow-skinned girl patted his back and got up from her place. Before leaving the bathroom, Lorna was stopped by Wirt.

“Don’t tell anyone, please.” Wirt asked, staring into her eyes.

Lorna pursed her lips, clearly angry at her friend’s request, “Wirt, you know this is urgent. Flowers, Wirt... I can’t just ignore it and forget the fact that I – It’s too dangerous...” Lorna feared the Hanahaki, feared the symptoms this disease entailed, and seeing the developed and bloody flowers in her friend’s hands made her tremble with frustration and helplessness for not being able to avoid it in time, she feared what would have happened if she had never would have confessed to Beatrice her feelings – “You know what happens next... If the stem – Your health – ”

“It won’t happen.” Wirt interrupted her, squeezing the grip on his hand, “I’m going to control it, just a few more days, please, give me that.” Wirt pleaded, “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen.”

Lorna bit her inner cheek, sighing defeated, “You’ve to hurry. I don’t want to see you d-” Lorna couldn’t say the last word, “I don’t want to see you dejected.” And she left the bathroom.

Wirt watched his friend leave, his eyes moved to the calendula in his hand, squeezing it and bringing it to his face. Letting the tears come out of his face now that he was finally alone. “Just get over it. Get over.” Wirt repeated words of support. Waiting for him to believe them and let the flowers died...

A part of him told him who would die would be _him_.

☽✠☾

Wirt’s eyelids felt heavy as if were carrying heavy bags, on his eardrums, he could hear his inner voice screaming at him about the urgent need to take a break – But he couldn’t afford to sleep and be awakened halfway at night when his chest feels that pressure again.

Wirt had given up on the Lotus pills, it was obvious that the Hanahaki was beginning to take root in his lungs, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, at any moment he’d cough a flower with stem and – Wirt didn’t want to think about what would come after that. He didn’t have the courage to confess his feelings to Dante, much less to tell his family and friends what was happening or _would_ happen to him.

The young adult sighed wearily. Taking his hand to his cheek, completely dropping the weight of his head – And problems.

“What should I do?” Wirt wondered.

Telling his family, they would force him to confess – Wirt had contemplated just telling Greg... But Wirt knew his brother, and even if Greg didn’t do it with bad intentions, he’d eventually reveal his secret; Wirt couldn’t tell his friends either, and although none of them (with the exception of Lorna and Beatrice) knew Dante, Wirt knew they wouldn’t stop until he was healthy again. The mere fact that _Lorna_ , or Beatrice, learned that the Hanahaki was advanced and that it was due to Dante... Wirt didn’t know what he’d do.

_No. You do know what will happen. Lorna would cry for not being able to do anything, Dante would probably ask her, and she’d end up telling him. Dante would come to confront you. You’d eventually confess your feelings and Dante would reject you because there was no way in which Dante felt the same as you. The same man had said it, you are his friend and he had_ never _suffered the Hanahaki before..._

Every time he thought about it, Wirt couldn’t help but be depressed. Even after confessing, and Dante rejected him... Even after the Hanahaki will heal... There was no way in which Dante could see Wirt in the same way again, not when it was because of _him_ that the boy was dying.

The bell on the door of the cafeteria echoed. Wirt got right back from receiving the new client who had arrived.

“Wirt!” Greg came running in, turning around the counter to be by his brother’s side, “Look who I found in my way here.”

Wirt felt his heart beating again. The person who had accompanied his brother was none other than Dante.

Dante had returned!

Wirt was going to say hello when he noticed in the violinist’s hands there was a bouquet of yellow lilies. The memory of Dante with that singer returned and he felt how thousands of thorns pressed his heart – Or were his lungs because the air was beginning to be lacking? “Hi.” He said weakly, hoping it didn’t sound strange. “When did you come back?” He asked cordially, moving towards the coffeepot.

“A few hours ago.” Dante responded by approaching both brothers, “I’d have come here first, but – ” Dante looked away, for a second a worried look occupied the man’s face, “I had other issues to attend to at home.”

“Mh, yeah.” Wirt nodded, “Do you want something to take, then?”

The black-haired man came back to look at him, “No, I’ll just have a cup of coffee. I don’t have much appetite and I still have unresolved issues at home.”

“All right.” _Of course, obviously he has no appetite for such dull meals as you are_ – Wirt was surprised at his jealous thinking. Jealousy was something childish, he wasn’t a high-school student to feel jealous.

“Dante,” Greg caught the attention of the older man, “How did it go in Russia? Did you make snow wars? Maybe you fought against bears! Mr. Cameron says that the Russians fight against bears every day – ”

Wirt really wanted to stop the inconsistencies said by Greg, but since Dante didn’t seem to mind what his brother said, Wirt gave up the idea. Before Dante listened to what Wirt had to say and vice versa, now since Greg was with them, and knew the opera singer, his little brother was getting all Dante’s attention –

Wirt stopped his train of thoughts. Was he feeling _jealous_ that Greg was Dante’s friend? This was ridiculous!

“I must say that I found Russia interesting, but, I’d have to say it was Japan where I enjoyed the most, since I met old friends who I didn’t see in a long time.”

_In a long time..._ Then that blond girl must be Dante’s old friends... _I wish they were just friends..._

Wirt held out a coffee cup, noticing the bouquet of yellow lilies again. He felt his stomach twist. “Dante, are the flowers for someone?” _Damn you, Wirt!_ _You didn’t have to ask him that way!_

Dante seemed to think about it, but then his look seemed surprised – _Curious_ , Wirt thought.

“I think I’m still stunned by the change in schedule.” He apologized, “They’re for you.”

Wirt’s heart skipped a beat. _No way!_

“For real?” _Please, Wirt, act natural._ “No – Wait, it’s not what I mean... Uh, I mean – Why?”

“Lorna told me you remodeled the cafeteria and apparently – ” Dante looked at the cafeteria, “She was right when she said you put lots of flowers.”

“It’s because it’s already spring.” Greg burst into his conversation, “Mom told me it’s the time when flowers bloom thanks to the rains, isn’t it, Wirt? April rains bring May flowers!” Greg turned around to see his older brother.

_No, Greg, you’re wrong._ His macabre clinging to his feelings for Dante had led him to do this. “Yes,” Wirt lied to his younger brother, “Though, Mom says a lot of things like the day the pigs fly she’ll have gray hair.” Wirt put his hands to the nape of his neck as he laughed.

The lilies were extended towards him. Wirt stopped laughing and saw Dante’s smile when he took the bouquet.

“I bet you’ll give these lilies a good place.” Dante said softly. The pale-skinned man withdrew his hands from the bouquet, brushing against Wirt’s fingers.

Even when his heart was beating a thousand times an hour, threatening to be a cardiac arrest, a warm and comforting sensation came over him. “Don’t worry about it.”

For the next few minutes Dante stayed with them, talking, or listening to both brothers argue. Greg, as always, expressed his weirdest and most interesting ideas of how he’d change the world while Wirt and Dante commented on it.

Once Dante’s cup of coffee was empty, the violinist got up from his seat, saying goodbye to both brothers and going to the exit of the cafeteria.

“See you tomorrow.” Dante said before leaving, looking at Wirt’s direction.

Wirt was surprised, for a few seconds the words didn’t leave his lips. What could he say that he didn’t give himself away? “See you tomorrow.” _I look forward to it._

☽✠☾

“Bye, Wirt! See ya!” Greg said goodbye to his brother as soon as their mother went for him.

Wirt was leaning on the counter. The cafeteria was empty, surprisingly too early to be even nine o’clock at night. Wirt contemplated leaving the cafeteria open for a few more minutes, but seeing that the streets were almost empty the best thing was to close.

Once the doors were locked with a double key, Wirt went to the back of the cafeteria and started up the stairs when he caught the bouquet of lilies Dante had brought him. How could have he forgotten.

Going down the few steps he had already climbed, Wirt carefully took the bouquet of yellow lilies. His nostrils captured an aroma on the lilies. Feeling embarrassed, Wirt instantly recognized Dante’s perfume. The bouquet had impregnated his scent, Wirt felt the need to bring his face closer to the flowers in the way he’d never do with Dante himself.

In his room Wirt looked for a vase that could serve as a vase until he bought or vacated one. With the water filling half Wirt took the vase, removing the wrapping paper he put the lilies in the vase and scattered them carefully so they wouldn’t squeeze each other.

The simple fact... That Dante had brought him flowers – It was thrilling... _And that was bad_. That alone generated ideas in his head, fantastical scenarios that would never happen... But if he had to be honest with himself, he was happy.

Dejected, Wirt threw himself on his bed. Turning on the television and tuning in to any channel, Wirt fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to be better for him.

Wirt woke up a few hours after falling asleep.

This time it wasn’t his chest that started to hurt – It was rather the lack of air that was killing him. A flower was blocking his throat.

Wirt didn’t run to the bathroom, he couldn’t waste time going, he had to take out the flower that was choking him.

Coughing harder than before, Wirt felt his throat tear, but managed to feel that the stuck flower was finally beginning to make its way down his throat. Wirt clearly felt that something was wrong with this feeling, it was different from the previous ones. And that frightened him.

_Just a little more_ , It has been the survival mantra that Wirt repeated. Wirt gave one last cough and the flower was finally out.

Falling exhausted to the other side, Wirt breathed with agitation and terror. If he hadn’t woken up when he felt the lack of air, this would have been his last night.

Looking to one side, to where the flower lay on his bed, Wirt opened his eyes wide as he saw there hadn’t been a single flower he had expelled from his mouth. On his bed, five small white star-shaped flowers lay, in the center of each flower there was something similar to small white hairs, its small white petals were stained with blood and saliva, and what frightened Wirt even more to the point of feel the tears in his eyes was that the stem and green leaves had come out with them.

“It’s... Over.” He told himself. His hands took the small myrtles closer to his chest, as well as the previous times, Wirt didn’t squeeze them, they were smaller, more delicate, more deadly, and he was a great mess of emotions right now.

Wirt started to laugh and cry.

“There is no going back, is it?”

☽✠☾

Dante kept his promise, he returned the next day... And the day after tomorrow, and the next, and the next, and the next of that.

It wasn’t that Wirt was upset that Dante came every day, his days became much better when he was with him, chatting with him, laughing with him, seeing him, even continuing to bring him more bouquets of yellow lilies, which Wirt no longer knew where else to put them since he had no more free vases. Sometimes Wirt didn’t know if he should give him something in return other than just feeding him coffee and cakes.

However, there was a problem with seeing Dante every day. Every time Wirt felt his love for Dante grew, so did the pains in his chest. The myrtles, though being small, come out in great amounts that their throat hardly managed to cough them out. It was increasingly difficult to see the white of the flowers covered in blood.

Wirt could hardly recover his sleep or continue with his daily routine. Rarely, Wirt coughed during the day – He was grateful, because if someone noticed that he was coughing flowers they wouldn’t hesitate a second to send him to the hospital, and if his family found out – Well, Wirt had already foreseen all the possibilities and not one was better than the other.

For the moment he’d continue to hide everything.

Though he didn’t know how long that would be.

“Wirt?”

Wirt blinked a few times when called by Dante. Damn it! He was daydreaming. “Something wrong?”

Dante looked at him and laughed, “No, you just seemed to have a lost look. For a moment I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open.” The pale-skinned man sighed and drank from his coffee cup, “Maybe I’m boring you – ”

“No!” Wirt interrupted, blush appeared on his cheeks from his sudden voice, “Sorry, it’s just that – We’ll be at the end of the month and I still haven’t been able to send the report to Mr. Funderberker.”

“So he’s still on the cruise trip?”

“His cruise trip ended three months ago – It’s just that he met a woman and apparently he’s dating her... I’m not sure how serious his relationship is at the moment.”

“And have you thought about what to do when he returns?” Dante asked, arching an eyebrow, “I mean, if you decide to go to a university or you’ll continue working here.”

To be honest, Wirt didn’t have a backup plan when Mr. Funderberker returned. “I’m not so sure. I hadn’t contemplated that scenario.” Moving back to his old house wouldn’t kill him – That _if_ he survived the Hanahaki. “Possibly work here to save enough for the first semester.”

Dante hummed, “I think it’s the best, it’ll be a shame to come back here and not see you, though.”

Wirt smiled faintly, avoiding seeing Dante, “It’ll be a shame.” He whispered, had it been a romantic film like Kathleen and Sara used to see, this was the perfect time to confess, and perhaps, be reciprocated – But this was the reality, and he being him, knew that he’d never be reciprocated by someone like Dante.

But nothing was lost with trying, right?

Dante looked at his wristwatch, frowning. “I’m sorry, but I’ve to retire.”

Wirt felt his heart squeeze. “Why? I mean – It’s still early, isn’t it?” Wirt looked at the clock on his cell phone, it was fourth for ten o’clock at night, _it wasn’t considered early_. “Time flies faster these days.”

The coal-black haired man smiled at him and pulled out his wallet. “Then, I retire.” As soon as Dante put a dollar on the counter, he turned around to the street soaked by the rain.

Wirt saw Dante walking away, internally praying that he’d stay a moment longer, a moment where his love for him grew and killed him slowly.

“Wait!” Wirt quickly covered his mouth, he had said it so suddenly it sounded strange. _Fuck! Now what should I say?_ “You know, it’s been raining all day, you sure don’t want to soak yourself until you get to your car.” Wirt felt a dejavu, just a few years ago something similar had happened. “I still have your umbrella... I’ll go find it.”

“I had forgotten that I never asked it back.”

Wirt nodded, asking him to take care of the cafeteria for a few minutes, he turned around and ran towards the stairs, reaching the third floor and thus to his room. Searching among all his things, Wirt finally found the black umbrella. For a moment he pressed it against him, longing for the time when he still didn’t love Dante... And sometimes he wanted to go back to those days, though... Maybe sooner or later the feeling would have been born...

“I’m sorry to take so much. I had forgotten where I had left it.” Wirt said.

“Thanks for returning it. I guess you already have your own,” Seeing that Wirt denied shaking his head, Dante added, “Then you can ask for it some other day.”

“But it’s yours.” Wirt tried to reason with him.

“And it wasn’t yours for all these years?”

Wirt opened his lips, but closed them because he didn’t have anything to refute. “I can’t argue with that logic.” And he had argued with Greg’s logic for years.

With no more to say Dante said goodbye, once again, and left the cafeteria, opening the black umbrella, walking towards his car, and finally leave.

For the next half hour Wirt waited for the last customer to pay for his food and leave. In good hour, Wirt thought, hurrying to close with double key and turning off the lights, Wirt went up to the third floor, heading to the bathroom, dropping on the white tiles. God, if there was anything he thanked the Hanahaki for, it was his resistance to pain.

Struggling, Wirt stood up, holding onto the sink, he began to cough.

The white marble of the sink was splashed with tiny drops of blood. Wirt didn’t know if it was due to the disease or that he forced himself to spit the myrtles stuck in his throat. A small white petal finally started to come out of his mouth being followed by a few others.

Wirt clenched his hands in a fist, it was hard to see the white petals, the small petals were entirely covered in blood. However, Wirt couldn’t stop to contemplate them as a second attack of coughing began.

This time, Wirt felt like something even bigger than a simple petal clog his throat. The myrtles were small, but since Wirt had been coughing more than three lately, he sensed that there were at least more than seven flowers stuck in his throat, making its way from inside his body until he felt them approaching his tongue.

More than just coughing and waiting for them to come out in time, Wirt vomited, hoping that at least that would make things easier. A little less painful, but Wirt finally observed the myrtles coming out of his mouth, along with the rest of his food. Taking the bottom of the flowers, Wirt pulled them, seeing the green stems come out next to the rest of the flowers.

_Just a little more_ , Wirt thought, his eyes were clouded by the tears that made their way from his eyes to roll down his cheek, and fall from his chin. His hands were shaking as well as his legs. All he wanted to do was faint right here and now... But the thought of someone finding him this way made him feel angry at himself.

Falling totally exhausted on the floor of the bathroom, Wirt tried to regulate his agitated breathing. His right hand was still on the sink, holding the myrtles that had just been expelled from his mouth. Trying not to make even more effort, Wirt slowly lowered his hand to him. Seeing more clearly that the number of myrtles had increased since his last time, Wirt could compare them to a bouquet of flowers.

Carefully, Wirt stood up, leaving the myrtles scattered in the sink, he opened the sink faucet and waited for the water to remove the unpleasant residues.

Leaning against the wall, Wirt felt his heavy eyelids more however, he didn’t feel the dream reach him. Well, if the Hanahaki didn’t kill him, insomnia would do it.

☽✠☾

He knew hiding his Hanahaki would bring him problems, but he still continued to do so.

His face was paler than usual, which he thought no one would notice. When he was younger and they went to the beach for the first time, the sun tan only lasted a few hours. But then there was the fact that his mother knew him, and she knew him extremely well. As soon as her eyes saw him directly, he knew he had woken up that maternal worry that his mother had finally let go of him once he had come of age.

Scolding him during what Wirt felt the longest minutes of his life, he felt strangely relaxed and calm, though he didn’t show it, his mother thought it was due to poor diet. Wow, for the first time he was acting quite convincing, since his meeting with his mother, every time Minerva had a chance she’d pass by to let him buy more supplies she bought during her shopping, as well as send Greg with home-baked food.

“Maybe you should go back to live with us.” Greg let go when he finished eating his chicken soup with noodles, “That’s what mom says.”

Wirt sometimes thought about it, especially because he had made his mother worry after all these years of leaving him on his own. But honestly, Wirt didn’t have the slightest intention of letting his family see him dying.

“I’ll eat and rest properly on this weekend,” Wirt took between his fork the cauliflower stuffed with cheese that his mother had cooked especially for him, “Besides, I’m sure that mom has already filled my old room with all those famous mini-scale constructions that she loves to build.”

“Her next project’s the Chinese Wall!”

Wirt smiled and continued eating his cauliflowers, savoring the fried cheese inside, while both listened to the rain fall outside. The rainy season had been more frequent than before, while Greg believed that it’d make many flowers grow in the school playground, as well as several mud puddles in which he and his friends would play during the rainy season. Wirt’s friends believed everything was due to global warming had altered the weather again.

“And why hasn’t Dante come these days?” Greg asked after giving a quick look.

For some reason Wirt expected Greg not to bring up the topic of _his friend_ – But what else could he expect when Dante had been here every day for the past few weeks. And the day came when Dante came for only a few seconds, telling him something about traveling to a country that he couldn’t remember right now, also asking for a black coffee without sugar, the violinist left without saying anything.

For a few moments Wirt had the paranoid thought that possibly Dante had heard about his feelings for him and would have made him uncomfortable, however, after a few more seconds of contemplation Wirt decided that wasn’t the case, Dante had come and gone, and he _always_ returned to visit him. So, _why_ right now, when the Hanahaki was in a more advanced situation and Wirt had done everything humanly possible to hide it, Dante would notice?

“He went on a trip again.” Wirt replied to his younger brother.

Greg puffed up his cheeks, he was upset. “Wirt, where does Dante work? He travels a lot. Is he a newspaper reporter like dad? Or he really enchant children with his singing?”

Sometimes Wirt was surprised at how gullible Greg could be, and although maybe that had brought him problems, and he was quite sure that he’d continue to bring problems in the future, Wirt wouldn’t change any aspect of Greg, maybe his sweet tooth, but that’s his brother’s future problem. “No.” Wirt responded, completely avoiding the subject of Dante being famous and Lorna’s uncle. “He does travel because he plays in a band – ”

“Wow, a band.” Greg’s eyes shone like stars. “Along with other magicians?”

Wirt was about to answer when the bell at the entrance of the cafeteria rang. Turning his gaze to the source of the sound, Wirt noticed Lorna enter with Beatrice.

As soon as the joy of seeing his friends seize him, so does the guilt. Just seeing Lorna’s expression was obvious to know that the girl was worried about him, also, judging by Beatrice’s usual rude attitude, it was also easy to assume that the pale-skinned hadn’t told her girlfriend anything.

“I’ll tear that idiot. _We’ll have a sunny day this weekend._ ” Beatrice badly imitated the tone of voice of the guy who gave the weather on the news channel while releasing her bun, her hair as her clothes were soaked, surely the sudden but expected downpour had fallen on them. And without saying anything, Beatrice walked grumpily to the women’s bathroom.

Wirt cringed. Clearing his throat, he asked Lorna, “Would she need something?”

Lorna shook her head, smiling gently, at least that seemed to see, “Don’t worry about it, once we get to our apartment, she’d just sit in front of the TV to watch Netflix or a video of kittens.”

Wirt giggled, it was difficult to see Beatrice as a person who showed her feelings outwardly, but well, Lorna fell in love with her for something, right? All people fall in love for some reason... Strangely Wirt felt that Lorna avoided looking directly into his eyes. Was it just his imagination? Looking sideways at Greg, his younger brother didn’t seem to notice that tension...

“Lorna,” Wirt almost regretted having opened his lips to ask, “Are you still mad at me?” It was more like a whisper even though Lorna managed to hear it.

Her brow furrowed and her lips formed a grimace. “I try not to be.” Sure enough, Lorna was still angry at him. Seeing a Beatrice acting sweet was the same as seeing a Lorna upset with someone.

“I’m sorry.”

Lorna sighed, massaging her temple, still not looking at him. “No, you’re not.” Lorna glanced at Greg, the little boy was staring at the television. “If you – If you were, you wouldn’t make us worry.”

Wirt raised an eyebrow, had his mother contacted all his friends to ask about his health? Maybe he wasn’t as good an actor as he thought he was. “I’m sorry you had to find out that way... But please don’t tell my mother if she calls back, okay? I’m still thinking – ”

Lorna gave him a confused look, “Your mother hasn’t called me.”

“Ah – But you said that I was worrying them...” Wirt gulped, “Did you tell Beatrice that I have Hanahaki?” Wirt leaned on the counter to approach Lorna to whisper.

“Of course not. She’d have strangled you and thrown you at the doors of a hospital.” Lorna had a point. “I mean me and Dante.”

At the mention of the dark-haired violinist’s name there were two reactions in the store. Greg upon hearing the name quickly turned around; Wirt gasped and his legs trembled – _Lorna had told Dante..._

“Do you know Dante, too?” Greg asked excitedly, “Do you know when will he return from his trip?”

“Did you tell him?!” Wirt interrupted as he raised his tone of voice. His customers giving him strange looks.

“What are you talking about? I haven’t told him about – About your problem.” Lorna crossed her arms, her indignant gaze directed at Wirt. “Every time he comes to the cafeteria and sees you...” Lorna bit her inner cheek, “He told me that he sees you very tired and haggard – ”

“Every time he sees me?” Wirt asked, confused, “Are you trying to tell me that he is _here_?”

Lorna arched an eyebrow, “Why should he go on a trip when he is sick?”

At the mention that Dante was sick the levels of concern in Wirt increased. “What’s wrong with him? Is it serious? Is he in a hospital in another country?”

Something clicked in Lorna’s brain. That worry manifested in Wirt’s face – It wasn’t possible for Wirt to feel anything for –

Wirt put his hands to his mouth. If Lorna’s look of surprise was anything, it was that he had exposed his feelings... In other words, he had _indirectly_ confessed to Lorna he was in love with Dante – Her uncle! _Swallow me, ground!_

“Don’t tell me anything.” Lorna quickly whispered before Wirt spoke. “Don’t say a single word.” Wirt didn’t know if Lorna was upset or feeling sorry for him. “My – Dante is not in any hospital in another country, he has been at home.”

“Wait, has Dante been here all this time? And why he hasn’t come to visit us?” Now Greg was upset. “Is it that we don’t like him anymore?”

“My – ” Lorna bit her inner cheek, “Dante has been having a terrible cough these days. According to him, he contracted an illness on his last trip so he has remained restricted in his room – ”

The sound of the wood whipping against the wall made the three look towards Beatrice, who was just coming out of the bathroom and walking towards them. The redhead tied her red hair in a ponytail, her previously wet clothes now looked visibly humid... Surely she dried her clothes with the hot air machine in the bathroom. Only then did she finally notice Wirt’s presence – Or that even they had entered Wirt’s cafeteria.

Beatrice tch’ed, “We won’t buy anything, but thanks.” She said still in a bad mood.

Wirt waved his hand, it was better if he didn’t say anything. Wirt glanced at Lorna, lowering his eyes and sighing heavily. What did Lorna mean by saying that Dante was at home? And sick? Maybe he did catch some rare disease – It’s not like Dante was _perfect_ , he’s human after all, he has his imperfections (which Wirt couldn’t name)... That didn’t change the fact that Dante was still in the city, and worst of all, he had passed near the cafeteria and hadn’t entered at least to greet him. Why?

The young adult saw his brother looking annoyed at Lorna, her cheeks were swollen and her arms were on her hips. Their mother’s expression when she wanted answers.

Lorna stood up before she could even explain anything to Greg or Wirt, but now that he saw it in a certain way, Lorna didn’t have to explain anything to him. “I’m sorry our visit was so short.” Lorna apologized, “And also for being so abrupt.”

Wirt scratched the back of his neck. Beatrice looked at him, her blue eyes narrowing, as if she were examining him. Both, he and Lorna, were lousy actors, his friend didn’t inherit the talent of her family’s acting.

Luckily for them, the rain was finally over. It was then that Lorna saw the yellow lilies in the centers of the small tables. The girl released her girlfriend’s hand to take one of the lilies between her delicate fingers. Bringing it closer to her nostrils Lorna breathed deeply the scent of lilies. “I’m surrounded by blind people.”

Wirt and Beatrice raised an eyebrow. Lorna’s eyes were serious, but her words reflected the opposite. “You know, Wirt, maybe you should call Dante and ask him where he got so many flowers. His room is full of those, and that I remember is _not_ their season.” Lorna put the lily back in its place, inside the vase, and returned to Beatrice’s side.

“W-W-What are you saying?” Wirt asked, completely confused, he wasn’t understanding, it was as if Lorna suddenly spoke a different language.

“I’m just saying – ” Lorna stopped in front of the door, “It seems suspicious to me. You never thought about it? How is it that he gets so many lilies every day?”

Wirt would have wanted to ask more about it, however, Lorna went out the door and hugged Beatrice. Just for a moment, through the transparent glass, Wirt saw Lorna point to her throat and then her lips.

“Can you believe it, Wirt, Dante was at home all this time.” Greg broke that silence that remained after Lorna’s departure, “Why do you think he didn’t want to see us?” The kid closed his eyes and put a hand to his chin, “Was he working? Though Lorna said he was sick – But apparently he was circling around here, so – ” Greg stopped talking as soon as he saw that Wirt had a thoughtful look and then changed to frowning and clenching his fists.

_It wasn’t true._

_It couldn’t be true._

... But Lorna never lied, she didn’t know how to lie... And honestly, she wasn’t one of the people who played cruel jokes on others... Therefore, as difficult as it may seem, she wasn’t lying or joking about the fact that all those _flowers_ Dante had given _him_ were the product of –

Greg watched his older brother take his cell phone out of his pocket, his eyes were determined. His brother tapped quickly on the screen and then he heard a sound (Greg concluded that Wirt had sent a message to someone). Wirt returned his cell phone to his pocket in his pants and turned around to see the wall clock.

“Wirt,” Greg got his brother’s attention, “Uh,” It was the first time he didn’t know what to say exactly. “Are you okay?”

Only then did Wirt seem to notice where he was and who he was with. And for some reason, Wirt’s scowl disappeared, but he was visibly upset and apparently offended. “I will.”

☽✠☾

Now everything made sense. The pale, evade him, the excuse that he went on a trip, be sick of a serious cough... The excessive amount of lilies.

How could he be so _blind_? In his maniacal obsession to hide his Hanahaki from everyone, did he ignore several aspects around him? He’d find out in a few minutes. Seven minutes, to be precise.

Wirt had exactly seven minutes to think about what he’d say. It wouldn’t be so difficult, after all, he had imagined a scenario like this a thousand times, _except_ that Dante did feel the same as him.

After Lorna’s signal on the other side of the window, it was as if something hit Wirt. Or Dante was in love with someone else whom he didn’t know... Or Dante was in love with _him_. And no matter how stupid, and impossible and yearning, the last thought was, Wirt wished with all his might that may be true.

Wirt awoke from his thoughts the moment the bell at the entrance rang and the person who entered was Dante.

_I know you’re in the city._

_Why didn’t you come to see us?_

_We have to talk, it’s urgent._

The text message that he sent him a few hours ago appeared as a blink before his eyes.

Wirt had to admit, he was ready to see Dante again, it was just that he didn’t imagine seeing him so – _Sick_. Dante looked too bad, as if he was one step closer to death. Though there was something on his face that Wirt couldn’t fully describe and if he had to do it, it was as if it were shyness mixed with relief and joy.

“Wirt.” Dante spoke, his deep voice now more like a whisper.

Wirt felt his heart clench against his chest, he had missed listening to Dante’s voice... Wirt wasn’t sure if he should be happy or upset to see Dante knowing he had lied to him. “How have you been?” Wirt had to bite his tongue, he must act as if he didn’t know anything, “I never knew in what moment you came back.” The fact that Dante sent him his flight schedule made him feel important – Just as the chances that he could die right there.

“It was an unforeseen.” The black-haired man took a seat in front of him.

Wirt could see how weak Dante looked and must feel, how long since the violinist had the Hanahaki? Maybe longer than him? Or possibly for the same dates as Wirt’s?

If Wirt wanted to, he could confront him now, ask Dante all those questions that hadn’t let him sleep, respond to each of those questions, remove each one of those doubts from his head, and continue with his life... And Wirt didn’t. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was because he was afraid of saying or doing something wrong and driving Dante away and with it the only, and perhaps last, opportunity to know the truth.

“You said...” Dante coughed, quickly covered himself with his coat, “Excuse me, my cough got a little stronger.” The violinist apologized, “You wanted to talk... I hear you.”

It’s time.

“I know.” Wirt said without preamble. “I know you have the _Hanahaki_.”

Dante couldn’t lie to him now, not after seeing how his kaleidoscope eyes widened, his skin paled even more, his lips tightening into a thin line, and his hands turned into fists. “What are you talking about?”

“I have it, too.” Wirt confessed.

“ _What_?” For a moment, Dante’s voice was unrecognizable.

“I’m in love with someone.” Wirt leaned on the counter, “And you are too.”

Dante’s expression became hard, as if he had been rejected. “I don’t know what you’re talking about – More importantly, why haven’t you told anyone that you have Hanahaki? Is it recent? Do you need money for the Lotus?”

Wirt could only interpret the last question as a _how much do you want to keep silence?_ That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. “I don’t want money.” He defended himself, “I want the truth.”

“I don’t – ”

“You’re worse than me, and I’m already coughing a flower with stem; That only leads me to conclude that you already have roots around the lungs.”

“I’m going home.” Dante got up from his seat, his completely offended face changed as soon as his legs faltered and he fell to the floor, his pale hands went straight to his mouth.

Wirt ran to his side, he placed his hands on Dante’s shoulders, he, however, seemed to want to have nothing to do with Wirt. “I know you’re upset with me, but you can’t hide it forever. I learned the hard way.” Seeing that the adult man had no desire to take any action, Wirt came closer, “I know _who_ you’ve those feelings for... It’s okay.”

Wirt didn’t know where he got that strength that helped him get Dante off the ground, help him walk two floors, and take him to the bathroom where he left Dante. Knowing that the violinist didn’t want him to see him that way, Wirt came out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs to close the shop and make sure everything was in good condition before turning off the lights and going up the stairs.

When he returned the first thing he did was pour a glass of water and take a Lotus pill, taking them to the bathroom where Dante was lying on the cold floor, with two yellow lilies beside him.

Wirt offered it to him. Dante looked at him with tired eyes, but said nothing and simply accepted them. Wirt offered his hand, hoping that Dante wouldn’t reject him. For his good luck, he did so. Approaching him to his room, and leaving him lying on his bed, Wirt went out to prepare his sofa, he’d sleep there tonight.

When Wirt returned to his room, he saw Dante observe the vase with lilies that was in the bureau next to his bed. Wirt felt like all his face, from the neck to the ears, boiled. “It’s weird, isn’t it? I mean,” Wirt tried not to stutter, before it was easy to talk to Dante, well, that before knowing that the violinist was in love with him, “I’ve liked you for some time.”

“It doesn’t seem strange, or weird. And you _shouldn’t_ feel it. I’m the one who should apologize for giving you lilies that my lungs sprouted. That,” Dante pointed to the lilies, “It’s what should seem creep to you.”

“I’m not creeped out.” Wirt confessed, walking to sit next to him.

“You say _I’ve liked you for some time._ ” Dante reminded him of his own words. Wirt nodded nervously, “So you’re trying to tell me that those petals on your candles are from your Hanahaki.”

“I don’t blame you if you’re creeped out now.” Wirt responded quickly, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m not.” Dante put his hands to his face, “I’m more concerned about the fact that we were both idiots who preferred to die than to confess their feelings.”

“It’s not late, you know. Mine isn’t that advanced. And if you – ”

“ _I_...” Dante swallowed, still not looking up from his hands, “ _Love you_.” He said awkwardly.

Wirt felt dying at that moment, so many times he had dreamed it, daydreaming, and in none of them, Dante said I love you. “ _I_ _..._ _Love you, too._ ” Wirt turned his red face to the other side of the room.

The room was silent for a second until both’s awkward laughter made them return to look at each other.

“Are we really going to die for this?” Dante asked, finally his face was uncovered, Wirt could see in Dante’s pale skin a trace of blush.

Wirt smiled tenderly, leaning his head on the violinist’s shoulder, “You’ve no right to scold me. You said it yourself, we were _idiots_.”

Wirt felt himself melting when he felt Dante’s hands caressing his head, tangled his fine fingers between the young adult’s black strands.

“Idiots in love.” Dante concluded.

☽✠☾Two Years Later☽✠☾

Beatrice wiped the sweat from her forehead. In front of her, hundreds of moving boxes with labels formed a labyrinth and a difficult path to follow. “This is the last one, right?” She looked at Lorna, her girlfriend carrying a smaller box.

“I hope so, I didn’t know that Wirt and my uncle had so many belongings together.”

Beatrice pricked her eyebrows, “I find it incredible that they only asked us to help them move to their new apartment.”

Lorna smiled a little nervously. The Hanahaki Disease, and Wirt’s and Dante’s romantic relationship had only remained a secret among the three of them. Promising that they’d never reveal their near deaths. Even so Lorna was very nervous when they announced that they’d live together in a new apartment; Mr. Funderberker had finally returned with his girlfriend, so Wirt returned his old home, that was when Dante proposed the idea of living together.

“I’m surprised _you’re not surprised_ by this whole thing.” Beatrice woke her from her sleep, seeing the arched eyebrow on Lorna’s face, Beatrice continued talking, “I mean – Uh, Dante’s dating Wirt... Doesn’t it makes Wirt your uncle now?”

“I prefer not to think about it now.”

“Are you talking about us?” Wirt appeared behind both girls, startling them.

“Us?” The redhead asked, surprised, “How dare you, Walter Theron, accuse us of such falsehood? Here,” Beatrice pointed to the hundreds of boxes, “It’s the proof. I’m leaving.”

The redhead walked sideways and out of the new apartment, trying to hide her face that rivaled her hair color.

“What’s up with Beatrice?” Dante asked, entering the apartment.

“She is happy for you two,” Lorna replied, feeling relieved, “Just a bit worried. Are you sure you don’t want me to tell her the whole true story?”

“And let her hang me from a tree? _Ha!_ ”

Slight sounds hit the apartment window. The rainy season had begun.

“I better go, I’ll go down the elevator. Beatrice was so embarrassed that she must be coming down the stairs.”

Dante and Wirt exchanged smiles as they remembered that they had moved to the 15th floor.

“Wait,” Wirt stopped Lorna before she left, the young adult walked to one of the medium boxes, rummaging through things, looking for something. When Wirt finally found it, he returned to his friend, “Take it,” He handed her a black umbrella. “You two can walk until you find a taxi.”

“Thanks, Wirt.” Lorna took it, and left the apartment, “Then I see you on Monday.” And with that said, she closed the door.

Wirt and Dante walked to the kitchen, next to half of their room, were the only two places that were ordered. The dark-haired violinist allowed Wirt to take a seat while he poured some coffee. Arranging all of his belongings would take a big part of the night and the weekend.

“Was it my umbrella that you gave her?” Dante asked, leaving two cups of steaming coffee on the table.

“Did you notice?” Wirt drank some coffee, he missed the cafeteria, but it wasn’t like he didn’t work there anymore, his work schedule had to change because he would take classes online during the afternoons and a couple of hours at night, though. “I read something about those who share an umbrella in the rain is eternal love. I just make sure Beatrice and Lorna have a happy ending, that’s all.”

Dante scoffed, “Who would say that fate was trying to get us together for a long time?”

“Foreshadowing, pretty much.” Wirt laughed at his side, listening as the rain fell on them.

**Author's Note:**

> *Stacy's Mom plays at the background* When my sister read this story for the first time, once it was over, she told me how well I could have called it that. You must have seen my face （＊〇□〇）……！
> 
> BTW, here is some flowers meaning for this fanfic:  
> Lotus: Forgetfulness Eloquence.  
> Creeping willow: unrequited love.  
> Soft pink rose: Sympathy. Innocence.  
> Pink daisy: shy love. Innocence. Purity.  
> Red camellia: Admiration. "I will Always Love You."  
> Gloxinia: Crush.  
> Dark Geranium: Melancholy.  
> Calendula: Jealousy. Passion. Creativity. Cruelty. Pain.  
> Yellow lilies: "Love you makes me happy."  
> Myrtle: True love.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed another monstrous creation of mine, don't forget to comment, leave a kudo or bookmark this story.
> 
> Nos vemos~
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)  
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
